


Laguna Azul

by F1_rabbit



Series: Escape from Reality [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five couples go away on holiday to a nice resort...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts).



_Looking for somewhere to relax and unwind with the man that you love_?  
_Safe in the company of other gay men_?  
_Come to Laguna Azul_!

It's a 1950's style advert, which is slightly odd given that it's advertising a holiday resort for gay men, but it does look nice and peaceful.

When Nico had seen the ad it had seemed like a dream come true. Even just around the town he always has to watch what he does, what he says, when he's with his boyfriend. It's just not worth the hassle, which sounds awful, as he'd do anything for Paul, anything at all. But he's learned to pick his fights, so that means not holding his hand in public, no kisses either, all for a quiet life. So the thought that they can get away for a couple of weeks and not have to worry about these things, well, that had sounded just perfect to Nico.

*****

"That's the fifth time you've gone to get food!" Paul mocks, he's pretending to be shocked by Nico's eating habit but he knew that part of the reason he'd booked this holiday was the all-you-can-eat buffet meals. He's watching Nico shove an entire bacon roll in his mouth and trying not to laugh at the mess he's making while doing it.

"I'll need all this energy later," Nico says while sliding his hand up Paul's thigh. His big blue eyes look so innocent, but there's a spark of lust hiding there. Not enough to make him stop eating, rush straight back to their room for some passionate lovemaking, but enough to carry on teasing Paul while he finishes a stack of syrup drenched pancakes.

Paul watches every bite with fascination, the movement of his lips as they curl around the fork, how his jaw muscles move as he chews, the way his neck moves as he swallows. Each little movement looks so erotic and by the time he's finished eating Paul's almost drooling at the sight of him.

They're almost jogging back to their room, Nico pinching Paul's ass just to watch him get flustered, playfully fighting just as a way of getting in a little bit of public foreplay. There's a quick kiss stolen as Nico presses Paul up against a wall, allowing them to rub against each other. And then Nico's eyes are black, he's carrying Paul over his shoulder and his erection is pressing into Nico's body spurring him on to move quicker.

It doesn't take long for all their flimsy clothing to be discarded and Paul's lying on the bed while Nico's soft lips are wrapped around his cock, tongue massaging the length as he gets closer to his release, long fingers opening him up, twisting gently, teasing, testing to see if he's ready.

The first time that they had sex, it had hurt so much but he'd just bit down on the pillow and tried to hold in the tears. When Paul had told him about it the next morning Nico had cried, telling him it shouldn't be painful, not at all, and that he should have told him. That he would have stopped, opened him up more, used more lube, anything so that he didn't hurt him. Nico had said that he would have done anything he asked and made him promise, really promise, that in the future he would tell him if it ever hurt.

He'd never felt so cared for before that Paul had ended up telling Nico, after only one date, that he loved him. As he was panicking that he'd just confessed his love for a stranger, Nico had said 'I think I'm falling in love with you' with a dorky grin on his face and then set about kissing him all better.

Now they've been together so long that Nico knows he'll say if it's good for him or not. That he'll ask for what he wants, what he needs. It's nice to have that level of trust in a relationship, it makes everything easier.

Paul's so lost in his thoughts of how good Nico is for him, to him, that he's startled by the touch of Nico's hand on his face. He can see Nico staring, ready to enter him, waiting to see his face as he's stretched to the limit, filled with his glorious cock. Every inch as he slides in feels like too much, until Nico's fully inside and then, even with his enormous cock, it feels like not quite enough. As if there's a magical spot just out of reach waiting to be touched, that would release the most powerful of orgasms.

He's squirming as Nico thrusts in and out, crying out words of encouragement, enjoying the sound of Nico's gasps, watching his face as he tries to make it last a bit longer, trying to hold the orgasm in. He bites his lip as he's about to come and clumsily strokes Paul, aiming for them to finish at the same time, and finally letting his control waver when he feels Paul coming around him. Nico told him once that just that feeling alone could bring him to orgasm.

Nico collapses on top of him and Paul savours every sensation, every sound as he snuggles into the man he loves.

*****

"I can't believe you invited him!" Marcus whines, he's not usually prone to jealousy but having your boyfriend invite his ex-boyfriend on holiday with you… well, it's just not sitting right with him. Yes, he knew they were still friends and that's fine, their split was amicable and Stoffel's a nice guy so it was easy to get to know him, to become friends with him. And Stoffel's got a boyfriend of his own, so he's unlikely to be going after Kevin. Although he knows that already, they've been together for two years now and Stoffel's shown no sign of wanting Kevin back. Kevin even told him once that him and Stoffel are better off as friends, that working together and dating was a bad combination, which is why they decided to break up.

Marcus had met Kevin not long after that when Kevin was doing the first aid at the match that his amateur ice hockey team were playing. He'd got hit in the face with a stick, the helmet had taken the worst of it but there was still quite a bit of blood and swelling. Kevin had sat with him at the hospital, chatting away about his now ex-boyfriend as Marcus listened. A few days later he'd called Kevin, wanted to take him out to say thank you and they'd got on so well that it turned into a date.

He's not met Stoffel's boyfriend, Jo. Kevin has though. Apparently he's nice. Odd, but nice. That's not the problem; not really, it's the fact that they're all going to be sharing a cabin. Is it too much to ask to have a little bit of time alone with his boyfriend?

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi," Marcus says with an air of finality, otherwise they're just going to stand here saying 'hi' to each other all day. Stoffel and Jo are already here and from the looks of it have just finished testing that the bed's sturdy enough. Kevin rushes over to hug Stoffel, they’re still really close and Kevin's a hug monster so it's a long hug, moving to he sofa part way through so they can catch up on office gossip, and still hug.

Jo's just standing awkwardly, hands in pockets and a face that says _you know what they're like_. Since it looks like Kevin and Stoffel are not going to introduce them, Marcus wanders over to Jo to do that.

After they've properly introduced themselves Jo says, "You're not what I imagined." He's not at all how Marcus pictured him either, Kevin had described him as geeky, quiet (although watching Kevin and Stoffel rabbit away, everyone's quiet compared to them) and odd. All of which may be true, but he seems nice, has a kind smile and is handsome, but not a surprise that Kevin missed that one, Stoffel's ridiculously good looking.

"You're not what I was expecting either," Marcus says as they glare at their respective partners, both oblivious to what's going on. "Do you want a drink?"

They end up sitting outside the cabin, on flimsy folding chairs, as they slowly drink their beers. Kevin and Stoffel haven't noticed they're not there yet, and probably won't for a while.

"So how did you two meet?" Marcus asks, Kevin's been relatively quiet about the actual details of Stoffel's relationship, he didn't find out until they'd got past the honeymoon period but it must be over a year they've been together now.

"Came to fix the computers at Stoffel's office, got chatting about movies and he asked me out," Jo says, it sounds so simple and painless. "We moved in together a couple of months ago," he adds. Marcus couldn't make it to the party as he had a match, it had caused a big fight between him and Kevin but he'd been forgiven when he had to pick a very drunk Kevin up from somewhere random in town because he'd tried to walk home and got lost.

Marcus tells him the story of how him and Kevin met, leaving out the bit where he spent four hours listening to Kevin rant about Stoffel after they'd broken up, while waiting at the hospital. Jo laughs, and then apologises for laughing but Marcus is surprised that Stoffel hasn't told him any of this, what with him and Kevin still being so close.

Before he can ask Jo any more questions there's the sound of Kevin coming outside to join them, Stoffel in tow. They haven't bothered to bring a chair out to sit on but Kevin just sits on Marcus' lap and starts kissing him passionately, it must look obscene to Stoffel and Jo, but he's on holiday and they don't get to do this very often so they're just going to have to put up with it. Also Marcus is sure that it won't just be them getting overly affectionate in front of people.

Kevin finally breaks the kiss to steal a sip of Marcus' beer and Stoffel's just standing. Jo pats his lap and Stoffel sits on him but from their body language it doesn’t look like something they do normally. Whereas Kevin's natural state is draped over another human being, whether he's sitting or standing he'll find a way to be as close to people as possible.

Stoffel whispers something to Jo and it earns him a smile and a kiss, it feels weird to be watching them but Marcus can't look away, there's something just so tender about it. When they stop kissing they only have eyes for each other and Stoffel takes Jo's hand and leads him towards the woods. Stoffel looks back for just long enough to give Marcus a knowing wink.

"Since we've got the place to ourselves…" Marcus smirks and he sees Kevin beam with happiness. He's dragged into the cabin and shoved onto the bed, Kevin yanking Marcus' jeans down just far enough so that he can suck him off.

It's quick and it's messy but it leaves Marcus grinning. Maybe this holiday won't be too bad after all.

*****

"We don't have to do this," Dan says. He's trying not to pressure Dany into having a threesome, but it's something he's always wanted to try and when they're on holiday seems like the perfect time. They'd discussed asking someone they know at home, one of their friends but it seemed like a bad idea. There was always the worry that if it went badly they'd still have to see that person all the time, which was just too big a risk and it kind of spoils the fun. So picking up a stranger while they're away was the ideal solution.

They're sitting drinking, a beer for Dan and vodka for Dany, enjoying the view from their table of the other people in the bar. There's a man standing at the bar; casually looking over at them from time to time, nothing too obvious, who looks interesting.

Dan wanders over to the bar to ask the man if he wants to join them for a drink, glancing back at Dany the entire time, watching him watch them. The guy's name is Jev, he's French and everything he says sound sexy. Dan's leading him back to the table, introducing him to Dany and when Jev winks at him he knows that this is actually going to happen. _He's actually going to have a threesome_!

They chat for a while, getting to know each other, it turns out they have a lot in common and the conversation flows easily between them. But as it gets later there's an air of anticipation, of longing and it's Dany that ends up suggesting that they carry on drinking somewhere a little more private.

As they enter the room it's obvious that the only space to actually sit down for the three of them is the bed and Dany doesn't really want to wait any longer. It may have been Dan's idea to start with but the more he's thought about it the more he's wanted it. And meeting Jev in the bar tonight, that feels like fate making it happen for him.

Dany thinks about getting more drinks but he's in that nice state where he's not quite drunk yet. Definitely not sober but still alert enough that he'll remember everything the next morning, he doesn't want to forget something like this.

Instead Dany decides to take off his clothes before lying on the bed, immediately aroused by the look of shock on their faces. "So which one of you wants to suck me?" Dany says and Dan and Jev both dart forwards, like it's a race to get there first. Jev wins and he crawls up the bed, slowly kissing his way along all of Dany's pale skin. He feels the bed dip next to him and Dan's lying there, somehow naked already, watching appreciatively as he slides one hand down to his cock and he's using his other hand to finger himself open.

Dany grew up thinking he was unattractive, people used to tease him about his teeth and his spots, but now he's got two beautiful guys worshipping his body, desperate to please him. It's a real ego boost. Even though Dan tells him how much he loves him and how gorgeous he is every day, he doesn't always believe him.

Jev's talented lips are wrapped around his cock, big brown eyes looking up at him, marvelling at his own work. His long fingers dance around his hole before thrusting in, working themselves deeper as he tries to arch himself on to them. Jev pulls off before asking what they want with a tone of voice so sexual that it has Dany shuddering.

"I want you to fuck me, while I fuck Dan," Dany says, he's running on pure lust and want right now. He's enjoying being in control, everyone always assumes that since he usually bottoms he has to be submissive, which is nowhere near the truth. Also he wants Dan to have a good view of it all, since it was his idea in the first place.

He drags Dan into a kiss, lips scraping against stubble as he tries to undress him. Jev helps strip him before shedding his own clothes. There's a lot of fumbling and awkwardness trying to get everyone lubed up and into position but once everything's ready there's a pause. A chance for them to say something, but no-one does. Instead the silence is broken by Dan, moaning as Dany slides into him. After a couple of thrusts Dany feels Jev's thick cock lining up with his hole and he reaches behind to spur him on.

It's all so overwhelming, Dany's biting his lip as he tries not to come too quickly, he wants to make this last. The feeling is just exquisite, how snug Dan is around him, velvety soft and warm, gliding in and out as Jev fills him, stretches him to his limit, his strong arms holding his hips so that their thrusts are synchronised.

Dan watches in fascination as Jev kisses along the side of Dany's neck, each freckle getting special attention. Dany reaches a long thin arm to hold the back of Jev's head, fingers tangled in his hair, so that he can't stop kissing him. Jev's nuzzling Dany's ear, tongue flicking around the edges, there's a few little nibbles as Dany groans in pleasure. The sweat drips down Dany's slim muscled frame in a tantalising way.

He tries to reach down for his own cock but Dany stops him, he glances at Jev and they both wrap their hands around Dan's cock and his eyes are forced shut as he comes, clenching around Dany and starting a ripple effect for orgasms, Dany's moaning in Russian as he comes. Jev slams into him one last time, his cock feeling every last spasm of Dany's orgasm and with that he's joining them, gasping in pleasure.

Dany's so happy that he ends up laughing in relief, he was worried that it would be weird after the act but it feels just right. He snuggles down between Dan and Jev as they curl into him, one on either side and he feels nothing but fulfilled.

*****

"Can't I just lie here and read my book?" Esteban pleads, he's been looking forward to some quiet time ever since they booked this. He's currently lying in bed trying to enjoy the peace. They've already been out and about this morning but he'd come straight back to bed, hoping for Sergio to follow him. But all those ideas were cut short when he'd gone out for a run and Esteban had decided he was going to catch up on some reading.

"But we're on holiday!" Sergio sighs. Esteban almost gives in to him, usually he gets what he wants sooner or later, but not this time.

"Exactly," Esteban adds, hoping that the conversation will be over. When they went out earlier it was so busy, people everywhere when all he wants is some time alone with his boyfriend. Both of them still live with their parents, who don't know that they're dating, they think that him and Sergio are just really good friends. So having a week where they can spend time together without worrying about their parents walking in on them should be bliss.

Esteban puts his book down and sits up, before putting his glasses back on so he can see Sergio standing by the door looking huffy. It's usually adorable but he's really irritated with him at the moment so he's not going to tell him that. He doesn't want to spoil the mood so he puts his shoes on and follows Sergio.

*****

"Come on, it'll be fun," is said simultaneously by many people, as several other people roll their eyes. They're all spread out at the moment, but heading towards the same thing. A part of the forest designated for water fights. They'd all seen it on the way into the resort, with its little treetop vantage points and hidey holes, most would assume it was for paint ball. But for a place that's meant to be relaxing and tranquil, water gun fights seem much more fitting.


	2. Water Fight

Esteban already hates the idea, he can't think of anything worse than running through the forest while other people try and soak you. As he listens to the super-cheery activity leader drone on it only gets worse, each new instruction makes this sound even less fun.

Nico's super competitive side has already reared it's head and Paul's wondering why he thought this would be a good idea, he's now stuck with half an hour of being dragged around by Nico as he goes into commando mode. Although free drinks for the winning team does sound good.

As he looks around at the people assembled, four cheery guys who look like a boy band, a threesome that can't keep their hands off each other and two guys who look like they want to be anywhere else but here, which he sympathises with. All this means that he and Nico should probably manage to win, not that he cares, but Nico after he's lost is insufferable. And he'd rather not deal with that on holiday.

The water guns are handed out and they're told that there's water bombs and buckets of water hidden around throughout the forest which makes Nico's eyes light up from the sound of it all. Paul's now just praying that they can win. Everyone gets three minutes to go hide before the warfare begins. He watches the shy couple glance at each other, the taller guy stares at his partner with a look of _what have you got me into_?

And with that a whistle blows and they're all running into the forest like rabbits, trying to head in different directions and failing. Paul is being dragged by Nico into the depths of the forest as he loses track of the other teams. Once they stop and crouch down behind a tree Paul tries to talk but Nico just places a hand over his mouth. He leans in and whispers, "They might be close," with a look of absolute sincerity and Paul just sighs. There's a siren and he's thankful that there's only twenty-seven more minutes of this.

 

Dany's following Dan and Jev through the forest, trying not to laugh but failing. They're all still a little high from last night's excitement, this morning they had kissed and cuddled, rubbing against each other like animals. But as tempting as it was to spend all day in bed they thought it would be nice to get some fresh air and have some fun. Dan and Jev are running away from him and he decides to shoot Dan with his water gun, causing him to stop and cry out.

"Mate, I'm on your team!" Dan chides but there's a flash of mischief in his eyes and he's spraying Dany, as he tries to soak him back. Jev's just standing laughing at the two of them but it changes to panic when he realises that they're about to gang up on him. He's shooting away until his guns out of water, slowly backing away from them, but it doesn't stop the Dans coming for him. He trips over a branch and when he lands Jev throws his hands up to surrender but it only serves to show off his body, now completely visible through his wet t-shirt.

Dany's staring lustfully while Dan's trying to shake every last drop out of his gun as he stands over Jev. He too is soaked and all his tanned skin is showing through his white t-shirt. It's clinging to every muscle, rippling under the skin as Dan breathes deeply. He strides across to them, attempting to pull Jev up but ends up stumbling and falling on top of him. Dany can't help but notice how good he looks with wet hair, water droplets running down his face, lips moist, he doesn't remember who initiated the kiss but now Jev's sucking on his lip, breathless moans muffled by the sounds of the forest. Dan's hands are wandering over Dany's back as he lies down next to them, being absorbed into mass of bodies that are trembling with passion.

 

"In here," Sergio whispers. Esteban's still mad about being dragged into this 'fun' activity. Once they're hiding inside the little fort Esteban sighs with the weight of all the things he's wanted to say but just pushed down so he wouldn't spoil their time away. "What's wrong Este?" he asks, fingers tracing the length of his arm before taking his hand, clasping it tight so that he know he's safe.

"All I wanted is time with you, quality time. I'm sick of hiding. No more blow jobs in public toilets or having to stay quiet because our parents might hear us. I want to make love to you, slowly, take our time, hear you moan in pleasure," Esteban says and when he sees how intently Sergio's listening he adds, "I want to hear you scream my name". He buries his face in his hands with embarrassment; they've never really had a chance to talk about these things, they get so little time together when they're not pretending to be just friends.

Sergio's happy with the thought of being so intimate, rather than the clumsy fumbles that are passing as their sex life but it's the 'hiding' bit that hits him the hardest. Neither of their parents seem to be the accepting type and while they're still living at home, it seemed easier just not to mention it. They're both saving up so that they can move out but they're not quite there yet. However they should have talked about it before now, they've been going out for a year now. He now wishes that he hadn't waited for Esteban to get upset before discussing these things.

"Este, I love you. I'm not ashamed of you," Sergio soothes, "if you want to tell people about us then…" he trails off, not knowing what to say, "I'll stand by you no matter what".

"Really?" Esteban looks so hopeful. He's not sure what his parents will say about this, how they will react but as long as he has Sergio he feels like it will all work out.

"Yes, I love you," Sergio says and with that he's resting his forehead against Esteban's, whispering 'I love you' over and over again until he finally sees Esteban smile, really smile. He moves in for a kiss and Esteban's dragging him onto his lap, one hand fisted in Sergio's curls, forcing their lips together and there's teeth crashing together as their bodies rub together.

Esteban's so aroused and Sergio's trying to force a hand down his shorts, he's still trying to keep quiet, doesn't want to moan out loud. But he wants more, so much more than a quick fumble in the forest. He's about to suggest moving this back to their room when he breaks the kiss and he squeals in surprise when he sees four guys standing over them, aiming water guns and holding a bucket of water.

"It's not them," the shortest one says, before giving them a wink and herding his friends away.

Esteban listens to the crunch of their footsteps as they wander away and when the noise has faded he giggles with relief. "Let's get out of here," he whispers to Sergio as he nuzzles his neck and with that Sergio's leading him out of the forest and back to their room.

 

They're a chain of people, all holding hands, although Marcus isn't sure how he ended up holding Jo's hand but they're all friends, they had a nice evening chatting, catching up with Stoffel and getting to know Jo. It's put all the nagging little jealous feelings about Stoffel and Kevin to rest, it's lovely that they're all comfortable around each other.

The rustle of trees around them is hiding the sound of them traipsing through the forest. When they're sure that none of the other teams are nearby Stoffel motions for them to all huddle in. He's straight into leadership mode, you can tell that he manages a sizeable team at work.

"Right our main target has to be that tall blond guy," Stoffel says.

"The cute one?" Kevin asks as Marcus glares at him. Everyone with eyes can see that he was good looking but Kevin has no idea how awful it is to hear him talking about all the cute guys that he's seen.

Stoffel playfully shoves Kevin as way of reminding him that his _boyfriend_ is right next to him before shrugging. He must have got his fair share of this when they dated.

"He looked determined, he's the real threat," Stoffel says, changing the subject before Kevin can make any more inappropriate comments. "The two quiet ones won't be a problem and those three guys will be having sex somewhere right now. They couldn't keep their hands to themselves," he adds with a smirk. Marcus had seen them as they waited for the guy to go over all the safety instructions, hands roaming and pinching each other, there was even a hand wandering into a pocket and getting slapped away playfully.

The quiet guys, one of them clearly wanting to be anywhere but here, they're an argument waiting to happen. So yeah, the tall blond guys need to be taken down.

"We're going to win!" Stoffel says before putting his fist out for them to bump. Jo does it but rolls his eyes to which Stoffel says, "You might be a lightweight but I want my free drinks," before giving him a quick kiss. It all sounds familiar to Marcus, if they win he'll be carrying Kevin back to their cabin after only a few drinks.

They're all following Stoffel, he seems to have figured out the plan of attack in advance, it was his idea for them all to do this in the first place. It's getting to the half way time when they come across a clearing filled with water bombs and buckets filled with water. Stoffel's grin when he sees it all is almost manic, like a horror movie psychopath finding his victims.

Jo's left carrying the bucket as he's the tallest while Marcus takes his t-shirt off so they can use it to carry as many water bombs as possible. They're armed to the teeth so now all they have to do is find their targets and give them a good soaking.

Stoffel's trying to use hand signals to guide everyone through the forest without talking. He puts up a solitary fist, the signal for stop, and listens carefully to the sound of some people talking in a nearby hide out. They gather in a huddle to whisper about their strategy before quickly moving in on the targets.

When they get there, it's just the two quiet guys making out, Marcus feels a little bit bad for disturbing them. It definitely looks like this is a post-fight kissing and cuddling session and he's got some experience with that.

"It's not them," Kevin says before giving them his best cheeky wink. Stoffel nods in agreement as Kevin motions for them all to carry on moving.

"They had the right idea," Jo whispers to Marcus, this is obviously not his idea of fun either, but he seems to be hiding it well. Marcus just smiles, he's no idea if Jo knows about Kevin's insatiable sex drive, it would be a weird thing for Stoffel to have told him. His knowing playful shove suggests that he probably knows and Marcus feels slightly embarrassed about it. Kevin's really bad for telling strangers about intimate details of their sex life.

 

"Come on, quicker!" Nico hisses as Paul tries not to groan like a teenager being asked to do their chores. He thought this would be more fun than it's actually turning out to be, the element of competition sucking all the joy from it. Nico's leading them towards a raised platform, and all Paul can think is at least the time's nearly up, there must be only five minutes left and then they can go and unwind.

"You owe me," Paul says cheekily, expecting a kiss or a little bit of flirting back but all he gets is another hiss to 'move quicker'.

"It's just a game," Paul says, no longer whispering, "I'm going back to the room, come join me when you've grown up".

 

"That's them," Stoffel says softly, he'd told them that he knew they'd be heading for this place, a raised platform at the start of the forest, they'd all passed it on the way in but few would think to come back the way to soak people as they're leaving the forest.

They're all lined up, buckets and water balloons ready for them to walk underneath them. Marcus has to breathe deeply to stop himself sniggering out loud, it's like they're teenagers all over again. He's been checking the countdown on his phone and there's only three minutes left, plenty of time to leave the two of them soaking wet and get their free drinks.

The targets have stopped to talk and it's the perfect opportunity to attack. Stoffel makes a thumbs up gesture and with that they all unleash their weapons, the bucket is aimed at the blonder of the two, the guy in charge and everything else is just slung in their general direction.

 

Paul had been just about to storm off when suddenly there's water everywhere. Nico's face as he's drowned is priceless and Paul can't help but laugh, he knows it'll probably only wind him up more but he can't help himself. It's ironic that his own tactics have been used against them. He doesn't care that he's also getting drenched, he's from a wet country, so he's used to it and it's worth it just to see Nico taken down.

When he's finished laughing the siren sounds to say time up and the boy band are cheering that they've won, all smiles and laughter. It must be nice to be able to do things without it becoming tortuous. He looks up and waves to the boy band and when he looks back Nico's storming off into the distance. Paul's not sure if he wants to go after him, but it's probably better that they talk about these things now rather than later. So reluctantly he heads after Nico.

 

They're cheering and waving at the poor soaked guy, he looks oddly relieved at how things turned out. However his boyfriend's definitely not happy. There's going to be some tears there.

Marcus doesn't get long to feel sorry for them, he's being swept up a wave of hugs and then they're all getting their wristbands for free drinks and heading straight for the bar. Hopefully they won't get too drunk tonight, he doesn't want to end up doing something embarrassing.


	3. The Aftermath

Esteban had to walk behind Sergio all the way back to their room to hide the bulge in his shorts. Although he enjoyed getting to rub up against him all the way back. He's going to have a really difficult time living up to his promise of slow, teasing foreplay followed by tenderly making love until Sergio's screaming his name in pleasure.

They're clumsily kissing and stripping each other as they stumble into the room, if Esteban doesn't put the brakes on this now they're going to end up fucking frantically.

"Lie down," Esteban orders, Sergio's still got his boxers on and that means even more teasing before the main event. He slowly wanders off to get the lube, walking in such a way that Sergio can't fail to notice him.

Esteban's still got his t-shirt on and he's trying to teasingly strip out of it, but his glasses get caught in it and he ends up fishing them out. It's not that sexy but he's determined to see the look on Sergio's face as he gets more and more aroused, to bask in every detail.

Sergio's licking his lips and the rise and fall of his chest as he breathes is getting ever faster. Esteban crawls onto the bed; each movement precise, making sure that he doesn’t touch Sergio yet. He wants him to feel only his lips as he kisses his freckled cheeks, each sigh and gasp focuses Esteban and makes him want to draw this out.

He's playing with Sergio's chest hair, twisting it in his fingers, not enough force to pull it out but just enough to earn a small moan before he begins to suck on his nipples. Esteban feels Sergio buck under him and smiles, moving down towards his erection before hovering over it, watching the anticipation build. Before skipping over it to kiss along his thighs, delighting in how Sergio writhes underneath him.

There's a whine, a desperate noise as Sergio grabs at Esteban's hair, trying to encourage him to kiss somewhere else.

Esteban stops before saying, "It'll be worth the wait," in a voice that causes Sergio to growl with lust. He watches as Sergio grabs at the sheets, trying to keep still but he arches his back and Esteban takes his opportunity to grab Sergio's boxers with his teeth. As he looks up Sergio's head is thrown back into the pillow, he's biting his lip and he looks amazing all wound up like this. _I'm going to have to do this more often_ , Esteban thinks with a smirk.

He's dragging the boxers down but it's not as easy as it looks and he has to use his hands to get them off. It's clumsy and inelegant but Sergio's got his eyes shut now and he moans with relief as his cock is finally freed. Esteban's admiring the view but Sergio's not the only one that's painfully hard and he unleashes a flurry of kisses around the base of his cock, stopping every time he squirms until his cock begins to leak. The sight of it almost has Esteban reaching for the lube to rush on in but he wants to see the look on Sergio's face as he comes after being teased to the very limits of ecstasy.

Esteban ducks down lower so he can lick at Sergio's hole, tongue teasing around, pushing in until he moans and then withdrawing, watching as he twitches in anticipation of the next touch.

The lube has rolled away and he's trying to grope for it while taking Sergio into his mouth, lips wrapped around the tip of his cock, slowly moving up and down. As his fingers make contact with the lube he moans in relief. He doesn't want to break the atmosphere that he's built up.

He's slicking up his fingers as he sucks away, slowing if he hears that Sergio's close, before sliding one finger in as he feels Sergio tense around him. Esteban teases him, deliberately avoiding that spot as he writhes under his touch.

It feels like eternity between him pushing his finger in and withdrawing it, the warmth of Esteban's mouth as his tongue massages the length overloading his senses. He wants to beg for more but he knows that it will only make Esteban slow down further, tease him more, although the sensation is so enthralling he doesn't want it to end just yet.

Esteban's sliding a second finger in as Sergio moans that he's going to come. He lets his cock fall out of his mouth and focuses on stretching him open, nuzzling his balls with his nose before kissing them. He watches as Sergio's hands wander, wanting to touch himself and finally resting them behind his head so that they're not in the way.

Sergio's trembling as Esteban adds a third finger, he's spreading his legs as wide as possible to get him deeper, his body demanding more even if his voice isn't steady enough to ask for it. He wants Esteban inside him, properly, and his moans are turning into half sobs, the frustration reaching a point where he wants to scream but he knows that what's to come is going to be even better.

Esteban twists his fingers, checking that he's ready for him, he's not sure he can last much longer and he's glad that he thought of slicking up his cock in advance as he was opening him up.

He crawls up to give Sergio a kiss as he lines up with him, looking into his beautiful eyes filled with lust. Esteban keeps kissing the side of his face as he enters him, Sergio's mouth falls open and his eyes are wide as he gasps in pleasure. He feels so amazing, tight around him and yet their bodies slide against each other so easily.

Sergio feels him enter inch by inch, holding him securely so that Esteban's in control of the pace, which he's really enjoying. It's such a turn to see this side of Esteban. He feels worshipped by him, each thrust has him on the brink of orgasm, stretching him perfectly and nudging that spot.

He's fully in and he can see how consumed with need Sergio is right now, his own orgasm's beginning to build and he knows that this is the time, that they can climax together which would make this even more special. Esteban's wrapping a hand around Sergio's cock and he's rewarded with a porn worthy moan, it's so arousing that he has to focus so that he doesn't come before him.

Esteban's never seen Sergio look more beautiful, breathless with desire, sweat glistening over his body as his muscles twitch with the rush of impending orgasm. Each moan is perfect and he's never seen anyone so blissfully happy as Sergio is right now.

"Oh, Esteban!" Sergio screams as he comes, sparks of pleasure flying through his body. His toes have curled and his hands are wrapped around Esteban's arms, holding him steady as his body spasms with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

"I love you," Esteban whispers as he moves gently so that he can lie beside him. Talented fingers slowly tracing patterns on his stomach, ignoring the mess that they're making.

"I love you too," Sergio echoes. He's never experienced anything like that and he knows that he's so lucky to have Esteban in his life.

*****

Nico and Paul are wandering back along the beach. Paul thought it would be a good idea, let Nico cool off, but he's trudging through the sand, striding off into the distance. He'd tried to take his hand but Nico had squirmed away.

"Are you going to be like this when we have kids?" Paul huffs, "Dragging them around instead of letting them have fun?"

"Kids?" Nico says. He's finally stopped walking and is wandering back towards Paul. His face is scrunched up in confusion, they've not really talked about these things properly (or at all).

"Well, yes, kids," Paul says and he feels the panic rising inside. _What if he doesn't want kids_? _Have I scared him off_?

"Huh," is all Nico says in reply and Paul can't work out if it's good, bad or indifferent. Just when he's about to launch into a speech about how he knows that they would be good parents, that they have all this love to share with a little one, Nico speaks.

"We'd have to get married if we want to adopt," Nico says. All the anger is gone from his voice and there's a hint of a smile forming.

Paul's heart is pounding as Nico gets on one knee, pulling a ring out of his wallet, it's obviously been there for a while, hidden away.

"Will you marry me?" Nico says before blurting, "I was planning on doing something grand and romantic, but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so…"

He's staring at Paul now, waiting for an answer. Paul's unable to form words, so Nico slides the ring onto his finger, watching the whole time for an answer, a word, a gesture. Anything.

Paul can't believe this is happening; it's what he wants but it he just never thought it would actually happen. He wants to scream 'yes' that he loves him too but he's just so thrilled that all he can manage is a nod of the head as tears of joy stream down his face. Paul's dizzy with all of this and he sits down on the sand next to Nico, hands either side of his face, staring at his husband-to-be before kissing that beautiful smile of his.

*****

"Another round?" Marcus asks, they're still on a bit of high from winning the water fight. When he returns Stoffel suggests that they play 'never have I ever' and Marcus can't think of anything worse but he's outnumbered by the others.

Jo starts and it's never have I ever been to Canada, completely tame in comparison to what Stoffel and Kevin are thinking of. If their big grins are anything to go by. Marcus and Kevin take a drink and Jo smiles, Kevin must have mentioned that they've been there.

The rest of the suggestions are of a similar nature and Marcus is starting to relax, it's not as bad as he thought it would be. And nowhere near as embarrassing as when he played in high school, pretending to be straight and trying to figure out when to drink to cause the least suspicion.

"Never have I ever had a threesome," says Jo and Marcus sees the evil stare Stoffel's giving him, he snorts in amusement but it's all forgotten when he sees Kevin take a drink with Stoffel before they awkwardly look at each other. Jo must see the shock on his face because he raises his eyebrows and compresses his lips in a half apology.

Marcus shrugs and realises that he's not really surprised by it. Kevin's suggested that they try it but he's never found anyone that he'd want to share Kevin with, so the idea was dropped. He's shook out of his thoughts by Stoffel saying, "If you ever wanted a third person…" in a suggestive manner, which earns him a playful shove from his boyfriend. Who's sitting right next to him. Stoffel and Kevin really are so alike.

"Hey, did you forget about me?" Jo mocks but there's something in his voice. Marcus can't put his finger on it, he's not known Jo long enough to know that particular tone of voice is his idea of flirty.

"Ok, if you ever want a foursome then!" Stoffel squeals, as Kevin's eyes light up.

"How would that even work?" Kevin says with a fascination that's worrying to Marcus.

"You could have a chain of blow jobs," Jo says, completely deadpan, before trying to draw it on a napkin.

Marcus thinks they're joking and laughs. They've obviously drank too much and it's his cue to be the grown up and Kevin to bed before he gets black out drunk. He doesn't want to spend all of tomorrow taking care of him.

"Yes! Back to the cabin!" Kevin shrieks and with that they're downing their drinks and heading back to bed.

There's been a lot of groping and kissing on the way back, Marcus had to fend off a drunken Stoffel while trying to hang on to his own little drunk. He feels like the chaperone on a school trip and once they're back, he goes to get everyone water before bed. His curious side wants to ask, 'were you serious about the foursome?' But it had to be a joke? Right?

Marcus comes back from the tiny kitchen to find all three of them on the sofa in a pile, Stoffel's on Jo's lap grinding against him and Kevin's behind Stoffel kissing the side of his neck. He's about to demand an explanation when Jo sticks out a long skinny arm and drags him into a messy kiss as Kevin fumbles with the button on his jeans.

He's trying not to think about what was said in the bar, does he really want to do this? Marcus likes Stoffel, and he's quite fond of Jo even though he's only just met him. But they're all drunk and he doesn't want anyone to regret it so he says, much to the annoyance of his half hard cock, "Not while you're all drunk. If you want to do it sober then I'm in, but not like this. I don't want anyone to regret it".

"Fine," Kevin says huffily, "we'll have a foursome tomorrow!" He stands up quickly to give Marcus a hug but the colour drains from his face and he's running towards the bathroom to throw up.

"Tomorrow it is then!" Jo says cheekily before carrying Stoffel to bed, he's probably going to be asleep by the time he gets there.

There's peace in the cabin as Kevin starts to drift to sleep, Marcus almost laughs out loud at what could have happened tonight, but at least he did the right thing. Neither Kevin nor Stoffel were in a fit state to make those decisions. _And that should be the end of it_ , he thinks.

*****

Marcus wakes up to the smell of pancakes and the sound of everyone chatting away. When he looks at his watch he sees that it's nearly midday. He wanders through to them and is handed a cup of coffee and a plate stacked high with pancakes. Before he can say 'thanks' or 'how are you all feeling?' Stoffel speaks.

"Still on for tonight?" he says with a wink. Marcus racks his brain for what they have planned on holiday but he didn't think they were doing anything tonight. They are going to see a band play on their last night and that's it, the rest was left vague so that they didn't have to do anything, no stress. The confusion must show and Kevin's grin is almost terrifying.

"The foursome!" Kevin says with glee, Marcus doesn't think he's ever seen him so excited. He'd be lying if he said the idea didn't interest him.

"Didn't think you would remember that," Marcus says, it's not a no; he doesn't want to say no. Other people see a threesome (or foursome) as filthy, perverted even, but he's never held that view, he's always been of the opinion that as long as it's all consensual then that's fine. So why does he care if people would judge him for doing this? It felt really good last night, so now that everyone's in the right state of mind, if they're still up for it so is he.

"We've already talked about it," Stoffel says with a smirk and a bite of his lip, "so are you in?"

"Sure," Marcus says and the rush of adrenaline he feels is amazing.

He spends most of the day lying out on the beach working on his tan as the others read or swim, it's nice and relaxing and yet it feels like there's electricity in the air. There's a tension, something about the shared knowledge of what's going to happen. Kevin's even more touchy-feely with Stoffel and Jo today and even Jo seems to have let his barriers down and was happy to rest his hand on his knee (and a little bit higher).

By the time the sun's going down, and everyone's finished the burgers from the barbecue, they're all buzzing with excitement. The plates are left to be cleared up another time and they're hurrying back to the cabin, Stoffel's taking charge and leading them all to their bedroom. Marcus notices that there are clean sheets on the bed but the duvet's been folded up nicely and put on a chair. He's really thought this through.

They're a mass of fumbling limbs, Marcus is kissing Kevin and someone's yanking his t-shirt off. He looks up and sees Jo doing a strip tease for the benefit of Stoffel, and them, it's completely voyeuristic. Marcus feels like he should be watching this from afar, not getting a front row view but he's going to enjoy it while it lasts.

It doesn't take long for them to all be naked, Stoffel's strategically moving limbs so that no-one's left out, and Marcus is trying to remember all the details but it's all too much for him to take in, his senses are inundated with new stimuli. He feels a hand gently stroke his cock, he's not even sure who it is and he's enjoying all this so much that he doesn't mind.

"I've got this all planned out," Stoffel says while he's rubbing his hands with glee. Kevin's hanging on his every word, and Jo keeps looking at Marcus, checking that he's ok with it all.

Stoffel gets Kevin and Jo to lie in position on the bed, trying to recreate Jo's plan for a chain of blow jobs. Kevin's going to suck Marcus, who's going to suck Jo, who's going to suck Stoffel, who's going to suck Kevin… it all sounds much more complicated than it actually is. His mind is currently eyeing up Jo's quite large cock and his mouth shouldn't be watering at the thought of it but it is. He looks to Kevin for approval and he just nods his head slowly.

Stoffel's got the lube, they've discussed phase two, if they want to and it's nice to be prepared. The only random thought that flows through his head is _what if Stoffel doesn't do it right_? But he seems meticulous in every other aspect of his life so it only follows that he would do this well too. And it's always nicer being opened up while getting blown, makes it even more pleasurable.

When it's time Marcus and Stoffel kneel awkwardly over Kevin and Jo. Kevin takes him into his mouth, he knows what he likes but he's got no idea what to do for Jo, he's not used to something quite that big. Marcus decides to wrap his hand round the base and suck the rest, rather than end up gagging on it. Jo's moans before he takes Stoffel into his mouth confirm that this was the best option. It's so familiar and yet completely different.

Marcus looks out the corner of his eye to see Jo fingering Stoffel open, watching as his long fingers completely disappear inside him, sliding in effortlessly. He can feel Kevin's mouth fall slack around him; Stoffel must be opening him up and knowing that he's got Stoffel deep inside him is so hot that he comes into Kevin's open mouth. Marcus' moans trigger Jo's orgasm and the taste of him spurts down his throat.

It takes every ounce of strength not to collapse onto Kevin and Jo and he tries to carefully sit up before kissing Kevin passionately, letting him taste Jo from his lips. When he breaks the kiss he surveys the satisfied faces and feels serene.

"Who's up for round two?" Kevin says cheekily.

Stoffel's on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed, Jo lined up behind him. Kevin's kneeling in front of him, he's always loved a good blow job and Kevin drags Marcus behind him, leading his fingers to his already slick hole, letting him feel how ready he is. It's sweet of Kevin to do this for him, put his mind at rest.

"What are you waiting for?" Stoffel says impatiently but there's a cheeky smile on his face that shows he's not angry. Marcus slowly enters Kevin, aroused by the people watching, willing him on. Kevin's moaning like a porn star, putting on a show for Stoffel and Jo and once Marcus is fully inside he leads Stoffel's mouth to his cock. Marcus watches as Jo's big thick cock enters Stoffel, his moans muffled by Kevin's cock. He's watching Jo as he kisses down the side of Kevin's neck, unable to look away. The sight of him biting his lip, face scrunched up as he comes is so beautiful that it triggers his own orgasm. Jo's finishing Stoffel off as Kevin comes in his mouth.

Marcus looks at everyone, sweaty and happy, he knows he must have the same idiotic grin as the others and he's glad to curl up beside them, sleeping like puppies in a pile. He thought he would feel jealous, but he's pleased to have people that he can really be open in front of, true friends.

*****

Like all good things the holiday comes to an end, the couples all returning to their normal lives.

 

Paul and Nico got married the next summer, small wedding, family and close friends. They made a beautiful couple and they're on the waiting list to adopt.

 

Dan and Dany go back to their normal lives, happy with each other's company and glad that they got to try something new. They're planning on going on holiday again soon, and if a certain Frenchman happens to be there at the same time, well, that's just a bonus.

 

Coming out to their parents was kind of anti-climatic. Esteban's parents said they knew, but they hadn't said anything because they didn't want to pressure him into coming out if he wasn't ready. There were hugs all round and jokes about how cute Sergio is.

Sergio's parents didn't appear to be happy with the news at first, but it turned out they were so upset because they thought that their little boy couldn't talk to them, felt like he had to lie to them. Once the confusion was cleared up they were happy for their son, which was a big relief for both of them.

 

Marcus finally understands how Stoffel and Kevin can be so close and not let their previous relationship affect their friendship. He thought it would be awkward to have to see Stoffel and Jo after their, _orgy_ , although that makes it sound sordid, when in reality it made their friendship stronger. And if it was to happen again, he wouldn't be unhappy with that.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
